Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide
The Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide is a Beyblade strategy and news guide released and published by CoroCoro, following the Metal Fight Beyblade Legend 4D Guide. It includes Beyblade customizations, strategies, and gameplay tips to help maximize Blader's full potential in the Beyblade metagame. It was released on January 20th, 2012 in Japan and as it's name states, it comes with the exclusive Limited Edition, Omega Dragonis 85XF; a dragon-themed Beyblade owned by Ryuto, similar to the L-Drago's owned by Ryuga, which preceding it's release, was an anime-exclusive Bey until now. Overview Prior to the beginning of the Guide, the Guide showcases an advertisement for the, Ultimate Bey Ta Stadium. Showing it's gimmick, how it works, and the Prototype Nemesis that is included with it. Which appears to be "electric" or "magnetic" of some sort, in conjunction with the Stadium. After that is a "chance card" for a redeco of Diablo Nemesis X:D, Golden Diablo Nemesis. A recolour that features the normal Face Bolt, a translucent bright red Nemesis, a golden Diablo, and a normal X:D. Seeing as how this Diablo Nemesis is a CoroCoro Lottery Bey, it comes with a chance card, where one scratches it in order to see if they have won Diablo Nemesis or not. This is a difficult task to do though, seeing as only one Blader will win Golden Diablo Nemesis. The motifs of each 4D Bey are illustrated below the chance card as well. Then comes a page centred around the Limited Edition, Omega Dragonis 85XF. Across a fire-like background, with a shot of Diablo Nemesis in the top right-hand side, and another shot of Kreis Cygnus below, on the right of Omega Dragonis with Ryuto and Ginga below it from the manga. It shows Omega Dragonis in all it's might and glory as it begins the introduction of the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide. The next page reveals to show a detailed page on Big Bang Pegasis and L-Drago Destroy. As they appear with much detail, locked in combat whilst smashing each other way with their full potential. Along with pictures of various Bladers and Blader DJ. Then there is a page surrounding the World Beyblade Championsip. With over 200 million, Beyblades released worldwide, as well as the Championship. That Beyblade will break the record of the metagame with these conditions. The next two pages cover Omega Dragonis. Showing Omega Dragonis racing alongside a canyon, ramming L-Drago Destroy away in it's way. With pictures of Omega Dragonis on it's top view and side view, a single picture of it. As well as Ryuto and Ryuga, with reveals that Ryuto, is the younger brother of Ryuga, at least in the manga only. Next is another page on Omega Dragonis. Featuring a detailed view on it's parts, it's statistics, showing Omega Dragonis' maximum potential as it tosses Duo Uranus into the air due to Omega Dragonis' 85XF combo. It also features Omega Dragonis' two Modes, Assault Attack Mode and Barrage Attack Mode. Following this is the "4D Bey Blade Perfect Guide". A Guide dedicated to all 4D Beyblades released thus far, with strategies, tips, and helpful choices to perfecting a Blader in their metagame. It offers a picture as well, showing Fang Leone, Phantom Orion, L-Drago Destroy, Variares, Big Bang Pegasis, and Hell Kerbecs in space, heading towards a multitude of Beys snuggled in together. Death Quetzalcoatl, Phantom Orion, Jade Jupiter, Kreis Cygnus, and Diablo Nemesis are seen at the bottom too. The next few pages showcase Diablo Nemesis, with it's gimmicks and whatnot, later are Kreis Cygnus with it's sliding-gimmick and other details, third is Fusion Hades with what it can do, along with it's rubber gimmick. Following this are looks at Death Quetzalcoatl, Phantom Orion, the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set: Duo Uranus, Wing Pegasis, and L-Drago Guardian. Lastly are Big Bang Pegasis, Fang Leone, L-Drago Destroy, Beat Lynx, Scythe Kronos, Variares, Blitz Unicorno, Jade Jupiter, and last but not least; the upcoming, Flash Sagittario. While people get to see a glimpse at it, a shadow is covering part of it at the top, and appears along a render of Kenta and Flame Sagittario from the manga. The next few pages cover Recommend Combos offered by Takara Tomy for Bladers to "up their game". There is also a look at Beyblade Zero G, a new Beyblade toyline with a new BeyStadium made especially for it and a new Beyblade with seemingly, crystal on it's Clear Wheel. Which is to be available in the Spring of 2012. Lastly in the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide, is a short manga centred around Ryuto with Omega Dragonis enduring a battle with his older brother, Ryuuga. Then there are an advertisement for Super Control Beyblade, and Diablo Nemesis as the back of the Guide with all the rest of the 4D Beyblades around it. With a consecutive amount of 14 Beyblades, made thus far for Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Recommended Combo(s) Note: These are recommended combo(s) created by Takara Tomy. As such, it does not mean that they perform well, and are only combos either used for fun, or to perform in a certain way. *MF-H Blitz Dragonis WA130MF (Barrage Attack Mode) *MF-H Diablo Kerbecs GB145RF *MF Fusion Leone II R145RB *Diablo Pegasis III BD145MB *MF Basalt Cygnus 230MB *Kreis Cygnus M145Q *Scythe Kerbecs 230RS *Beat Uranus TH170RSF *Meteo L-Drago B:D *Thermal Cygnus UW145MS *Hell Hades WD145JB *Death Orion B:D Gallery MFB 001.JPG MFB 002.JPG MFB 003.JPG MFB 004.JPG MFB 005.JPG MFB 006.JPG MFB 007.JPG MFB 008.JPG MFB 009.JPG MFB 010.JPG MFB 017.JPG MFB 016.JPG MFB 015.JPG MFB 014.JPG MFB 013.JPG MFB 012.JPG MFB 011.JPG MFB 018.JPG $T2eC16JHJHYE9nzpcwpJBQwrsVWcfw~~60_3.JPG Video Trivia *Strangely, at the 4D Bey Blade Perfect Guide, Hell Kerbecs appear alongside the 4D Beyblades. Even though Hell Kerbecs is not a 4D Beyblade. *On the box of Omega Dragonis 85XF that comes with the Guide, Takara Tomy made a typo and instead of having "Omega Dragonis 85'XF'" appear on it, "Omega Dragonis 85'WF'" appeared instead. XF is still included with it though. Category:Books Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury